On-chip resistor devices, such as polysilicon resistors, are utilized in semiconductor integrated circuits for various system-on-chip applications. However, the use of polysilicon resistors for state-of-the-art CMOS (complementary metal oxide semiconductor) technologies which implement high-k metal gate process flows is not feasible. While MOL (middle of the line) metallic resistors provide an alternative solution to polysilicon resistors, there are various issues associated with the use of metallic resistors. For example, metallic resistors provide low resistivity and occupy a large chip area (footprint). Moreover, the fabrication of integrated resistor devices using conventional CMOS technologies can require multiple deposition and lithographic masking steps, which is time consuming and expensive. In this regard, the amount and complexity of additional processing steps that are incorporated as part of a semiconductor process flow to fabricate integrated resistor devices should be minimized to reduce the fabrication costs and processing time for constructing semiconductor chips with integrated resistor devices. Furthermore, the footprint area occupied by integrated resistor devices should be minimized.